


under the night sky

by chikoo



Series: chikoo's au snippets! [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Stardust AU, lightning pirate joong, literal star seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikoo/pseuds/chikoo
Summary: “What do stars do? They shine.”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: chikoo's au snippets! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682722
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the first of a series of snippets i wrote on twit based on famous movies/books!   
> if you really like any one of the fics in this series, do let me know bc all of them have potential to be a longer fic and id love to write one out!
> 
> thanks and i hope you enjoy!

When Seonghwa begins to shine brighter and brighter every day, Hongjoong pretends like he doesn’t know what it means. 

Seonghwa has stopped asking him about the candle every day, no longer looks up wistfully, above the clouds they float through, no longer flinches in fear every time Hongjoong takes him to seedy markets on the ground, searching far and wide for the item that will allow him to go home. 

Instead, he lights the whole ship up with his laughter, pleads with Hongjoong to teach him how to use a rapier and forces the crew to let him help, “Teach me how to harness lightning, I just want to be useful!” 

His crewmates seem to have forgotten what Seonghwa is, how they found him, in the middle of a crackling thunderstorm, a fallen star tangled up in their nets, glowing so bright, they were almost blinded. Hongjoong watches, every night, as San and Wooyoung laugh themselves sick trying to teach Seonghwa the strange dances of the Market Town, as Jongho teaches him the right way to operate the ship, how to tell if a storm is approaching, and what kind of lightning sells on the market. 

As days, weeks, months go by, Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa’s smile grows wider and wider and pretends like they’re not living on borrowed time. 

He spends days away from the ship, trying to forget the way Seonghwa looks at him, eyes wide and trusting. He travels far, searching for a Babylon candle, haggles with witches who leer at him threateningly and try to trick him out of his belongings, the ownership of his very soul. But the candle is priceless and no one seems to be willing to part with such a prize. He comes back to his floating ship desperate and tired, and wonders if maybe he hasn’t found the candle yet because a secret part of him doesn’t  _ want  _ to. 

Seonghwa always greets him with a gentle hug and a happy, “Hongjoong, look, look, I’ve been practising and I beat Yunho!” and guilt and want burn through Hongjoong like molten lead. 

On a still, calm night, Seonghwa comes to his quarters quietly, being careful like he’s trying not to wake anyone up but it’s futile, he’s shining so bright one could see him from miles away. 

When the edge of his bed dips with heavy weight, Hongjoong sits up suddenly and watches as Seonghwa freezes, staring at Hongjoong with wide eyes. He’s wearing Hongjoong’s nightshirt, and pants borrowed from Mingi, loose on his waist. His hair is messy and falling into his face, skin sparkling with starlight and Hongjoong’s heart lurches. 

“I- Hongjoong, I just.” Seonghwa struggles to speak but with each word, he crawls up on the bed, until his face is inches away from Hongjoong and Hongjoong can see the pink on his cheeks, the heat coming off him in waves. Seonghwa whispers a small, broken  _ please _ and Hongjoong falls. 

He presses all his feverish want and desperation into Seonghwa’s skin, touching and kissing anywhere he can find until Seonghwa keens, trembling and looking at Hongjoong with open devotion, his starlight brightening up the room. 

  
After, when Seonghwa’s fast asleep in his arms, Hongjoong pretends like he doesn’t notice how rough his scarred, calloused hands, marred by years of lightning burns and dirty fights, scrape Seonghwa’s soft, pure skin, pretends like they’re in another world, another life where someone like him, a lowly pirate, could ever love a fallen star. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter at [fightmehyuk](https://twitter.com/fightmehyuk)
> 
> feel free to dm me or send me a cc or smth if you wanna talk, i love to hear from ppl!
> 
> thx for reading!


End file.
